Saving Me
by redbirdsflying
Summary: Character death. Someone is out to make Santana's life a living hell. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

_Run. _That's all I could think of in my hazy state. I had to get out of this house, away from here. I needed to. But I couldn't move. My legs were tied together and my feet wouldn't budge. My mouth was open but I couldn't make a sound. My arms were glued to my side. My whole body was ridged and tense, like I was expecting impact, because I was.

The knife grazed my face but the attacker didn't put any pressure on it. I moved my face away but then it cut in. The pain shot through my body and I felt a little blood trickle down my face but the attacker kept staring at me. I wanted to scream, scream at it asking why it won't just kill me, why it was keeping me alive. Again, they brushed the knife against my face, cutting the other side. They tilted their head to the side before lifting their fist and the next time I felt was the floor against my head and I was out cold.

When we woke up, there was a small pool of blood around my face. I looked around, and there were bodies on top of bodies, but they were all breathing. It had been an insane party last night, but I don't remember much of what happened during the party. I remember being tied to a chair, having the knife pressed against my face and cutting my skin.

I blinked away the memories, dismissing it as a stupid, drunk prank of some random kid at our high school. Pretty much every Glee kid, Warbler and McKinley kid was in attendance last night. All groups, nerds, jocks, vampire-like, emo-ish … etc. It was probably someone who had gone to their dark side or whatever. What matter was the cuts weren't deep enough to need surgery, just deep enough make a lot of blood to flow out of me.

I got up, to the clean the cuts and when I walked into the kitchen, she was hanging from the light, all bloody and scratched. Her clothes were ripped and her blond hair was soaked with blood. I blacked up against the wall, staring at her blank hazel eyes. She was dead. Her eyes were always the window to her thoughts, her moods, you could literally see what she was thinking and now, they were lifeless.

"Santana?" I heard Sebastian and Blaine call my name. They came into the kitchen and stopped cold. I couldn't take my eyes off the body until Blaine stepped in front of me, face hard as rock, took my by my shoulders and leading me out of the room and upstairs.

"Let Sebastian take care of this. He knows best, he was her brother." Blaine said gently to me. I still couldn't talk. There were no words to say, no words to describe the pain I was feeling. I want to throw something, at someone. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't do anything. I had two cuts on my cheeks, which Blaine had treated, and a dead best friend downstairs.

For the first time, in a long, long time, I, Santana Lopez had no fucking clue what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I didn't put this in my first chapter, so I'm going to now. **

**Here is the timeline; Brittany and Santana have always dated, no other boys. Santana and Quinn were like sister, Sebastian's dad married Quinn's mom when Quinn was little, Sebastian and Quinn are the same age. Brittany, Santana and Quinn are the unholy trinity but they were never cheerio's, always in Glee club.**

***If I change POV's I will put the name in bold but I think I'm going to keep this fic only Santana's point of view. **

**If there are any questions, PM me or something! :) **

**I only own the story plot. I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>They sent Brittany up to my room. She was quivering and shaking. I quickly threw off the covers, my main concern right now was comforting my girlfriend. I wrapped her into my arms, as she sobbed. I pulled the over around us and tangled our legs together, so we were completely intertwined. She'd once told me that being intertwined with someone made her feel safe. I pressed my lips against her forehead, vowing in my head that I would keep her safe from whatever this … thing was. No one ever messed with Brittany S. Pierce. Not unless they wanted to be dragged to hell by me.<p>

A sobbing Rachel and Tina entered a few minutes later, followed by Mercedes who had to lean on Kurt for support while he was muttering out (and crying) french swear words. I threw a little of the covers off, inviting them into my bed. I figured we could all use each other as comfort. I looked at Mercedes, with an expression asking what was happening downstairs. She calmed herself enough to choke out.

"The Warblers are getting rid of all the kids. No one else put the New Directions and the Warblers know what happened to Quinn." She faltered on her name, before pressing her head further into the pillow. She and Quinn weren't that close, but like all Glee girls, we had each other's backs. No. Matter. What.

I closed my eyes, breathing in Brittany's fading perfume before pressing my head on top of hers and closing my eyes. I prayed that I wouldn't dream, just fall into an unconscious state. But of course, fate was not playing my cards right today.

When I dreamed, I dreamed of Quinn's bloody body, hanging over. I dreamed that I could've saved her, could've screamed, could've been awake. I dreamed that if I didn't throw the party, she would be safe, snuggling with Jeff at home or teasing Sebastian about how he has an actually relationship for once in his life. I dreamed of Quinn coming after me, yelling at me for inviting the whole school. But how was I supposed to know this would happen?

There was a knock on the door, which startled me. I flew straight up, disturbing everyone and worrying Brittany.

"San, San, it's okay. Its just Trent." A very solemn looking Trent entered the room. He blinked a few times before starting to speak, very softly.

"The police are here, investigating the crime. Don't worry about the booze, we're all 18 and whatnot. Your parents are on their way. The Fabray's are here. San, don't worry you won't be blamed for any of this. But the police are going to come by later to get everyone's stories." He looked down before leaving the room, closing the door quietly.

"We should go down, and see the Fabray's." Rachel said, voice quivering. I nodded and we slowly got out of the warm bed and made our way downstairs.

"Santana…" Mrs. Fabray, Amy, said. I'd known Quinn since we were babies. She was my best friend since forever. I knew everything about her and vice versa. We were there for her during her pregnancy, my mom even offered to keep the baby for Quinn, adopting her legally and then she wouldn't have to give her up for adoption. Quinn officially became part of our family and I became part of hers. Mrs. Fabray was holding the Beth, she promised to baby-sit since my parents were out of town and we needed someone to keep the baby.

Amy walked over to me, and gave me the best one arm hug she could. I returned it, wanting to say something, some words of comfort but I couldn't find the words too. Sebastian looked at me and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He was Quinn's stepbrother, since her parents got divorced. He and Quinn were surprisingly close, he was there during the pregnancy and was, super protective over her. The only ones allowed to visit after the birth were me, Brittany and Jeff (baby's father and loyal boyfriend). Jeff was leaning on the wall, face turned up, trying to control the tears but you could see them falling down.

I walked over to Sebastian and gave him a light hug, which he returned back. He was staring at them taking down Quinn's hung body and putting it on the gurney. I shuddered before looking away and making my way to Jeff. I engulfed him in a hug, he gladly returned, pressing his warm body against mine. I let him cry on my shoulder for a minute but he let go of me and went back to his position on the wall.

The police nodded to me before walking over.

"How soon will your parent's be home?" They asked.

"They'll be here in the next half hour." I whispered, "They aren't that far away." They nodded before writing something down and turning to the rest of them.

"Will you be able to catch this person?" I asked.

"We'll try our best, Ms. Lopez, but if this is an isolated killing then it may take awhile. The criminal was very, very good, skilled in fact. Killing at a party? There are a lot of factors and suspects."

"But if it's not, then you'll be able to find them faster?" I said. He nodded,

"Every criminal leaves a trail, or has a pattern. But I hope for your sake, it's an isolated killing."

"Me too." I whispered, "Me too."

My parents came and they started talking to the police.

"Hey, we are going to take off now." Puck said to me, Rachel beside him. Tina, Mike, Matt, Mercedes and Blaine were beside him. "Call us if you need anything." I hugged him. Puck was one of my closest guy friends that I had. He rubbed my back before leaving. They all gave me a hug, this was ten times harder for me then it was for them, but there were pain all around.

"I will. Don't worry, I will." I said, detaching myself from him. They all gave me a quick hug before they left, the Warblers close behind. They wanted to stay for Jeff and Sebastian but they told them to leave. Only Nick remained.

"I'm staying here, with you and Brit if you don't mind." Kurt said to me, "I feel like you both could use the support. And Jeff or Sebastian might need something…" I nodded to him, squeezing his arm.

"Thanks Kurt. I really appreciate it."

"I'll always be here for you, Satan." I let out an amused breath and nodded. He smiled at me, wrapping his arm around me and hugging me. "I don't think the police will need us, shall we go upstairs or something?" I nodded, tapping Sebastian and Jeff on the shoulder and nodded. I grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it as we went up the stairs. The two warblers went into the guest bedroom, which was basically Sebastian's second room.

The Fabray's were our family, since Sebastian became a teenager he always slept in the guest bedroom while Quinn and I would sleep in my room.

I opened the door and we went into my room. Kurt walked over to the wall and started admiring all the pictures that hung there. I went into the washroom and brought out a giant towel. I hung it over the frames, not wanting to see any smiling faces, or Quinn's face. Kurt turned away and headed towards were Brittany was sitting and sat beside her.

"They'll find her murderer." He said, matter-of-factly, "She was a Fabray-Lopez and they never give up." I nodded.

"When we find the bastard who did this, they'll wish they were never alive." I said, coldly. Brittany nodded and added,

"They hurt me, so I'll hurt them back."

* * *

><p><em>Evening <em>

The Fabray stayed over, not wanting to go back to their own house. Kurt took Brittany home and promised to come pick me up in the morning for school. In honor of Quinn, we decided that we'd all wear purple, her favourite colour, for the whole week. Even the boys were down for it, dying their pants purple.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my favourite purple dress. It fell to my knees. I took out a pair of purple converses, and cut up purple ribbon for my hair. I took out all the purple things Quinn gave me over the years and styled five outfits. She'd always give me purple things and I'd always give her red things.

I sullenly walked downstairs, where everyone was eating. Jeff pushed his food around his plate while the moms tried making small talk with each other while the dads kept refilling their whiskey glasses. There was two empty chairs, one in between Jeff and Sebastian, and one beside Sebastian and my mom. I went to that seat and sat down. I took some food onto my plate and started to eat it slowly. I put my left hand under the table and grabbed Sebastian's, squeezing his to give him a little comfort. He squeezed back, indicating that he was here for me too.

Before I went to bed, there was a knock on my door. Sebastian opened it slightly, holding a package in his hand. It was wrapped in purple with a red ribbon around it.

"This was at the door, it's addressed to you." He said, handing it over.

"Who is it from?" I asked, cautiously taking it.

"It doesn't say." He replied, before turning around and walking out the door.

I brought the package to my desk and I slowly undid the ribbon and unwrapped the box. Inside the box, was a piece of fabric, stained with blood. I gasped, realizing it was a piece from Quinn's shirt, the night she died. Under it was an envelope with Santana printed nicely on it. I took it out and started to read it.

_As expected, you called the cops. But they won't be able to help you, Satan. The only person, who can help you, is you. There's no way of stopping this, the plans already in motion. You'll just have to watch your world crumble. And when their all gone, you will join them._

_Don't bother telling anyone, otherwise the plan will speed up and there will be more deaths on your hand. _

_Karma's a bitch, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who's alerted it or favourite-d it or review-ed! It means A LOT!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! I do love them! :D Thanks guys! Hearts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own: The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee**

* * *

><p>The note haunted my dreams. I couldn't get it out of my head. This was a chain occurrence, more people were going to die and it was all because of me. What had I done, in my life that was so terrible? I'm a straight up bitch, I will tell you EXCATELY what I think and if you don't like it, don't listen to me. I'm the most honest person you'll ever meet. Yes, maybe I can be a little too sassy or bitchy to some people but does that really mean you have to go on a killing spree?<p>

I shook the thoughts out of my head, hoping that this was just some terrible prank, just something to get back at me but they won't actually hurt anyone. I don't think I could live with more bodies on my coconscious; I didn't even want to have one. I changed into my outfit, making everything look perfect. I applied some make-up, but kept it mostly neutral. Quinn said I looked the prettiest when I kept my make-up low key because I had natural beauty, rather then cosmetic beauty.

I heard a knock on the door and both Jeff and Sebastian entered the room. Sebastian looked tired, while Jeff looked like he hadn't slept a wink. I pursed my lips together before going into my closet and taking out two purple ties.

"Everyone in Dalton probably knows by now what happened." I said, handing them the ties. They threw theirs off and nodded, quickly tying the ties.

We walked into glee club and stopped cold. On the whiteboard was, _Who's Next? _I grabbed Brittany's hand, vowing not to let go. Kurt ran to Blaine, Puck to Rachel, Sam to Mercedes, Tina to Mike. Artie and Matt held each others hand. We all looked around, we were all here in our purple clothes. Mr. Schue gripped the eraser and mumbled, "It's got to be a joke, it's got to be."

I counted, thinking that there was someone missing. "There's 12 people in this room." I said, stopping cold, "Including me."

"Where's Finn?" Brittany asked, eyes wide. "NO."

"He's not… He couldn't be." I said, staring at the door. We stood like that for the whole period, waiting for Finn's goofy smile and his tall demur to come into the room. And for a whole hour and fifteen minutes, we prayed that we were wrong and that he was fine, he was just sick or something. We stared, and stared and stared.

When the bell rung, it seemed to bring us back to the present state. I took out my phone and desperate pressed Call on Finn's name. Voice mail. Again I tried. Again Voice mail. Then I tried a third time. Voice mail again. Again, I called, voice mail. Another, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, still voice mail. I called his mom, who answered.

"Carole! Is Finn there?"

"He should be in school, why?"

"He's not here."

"Sweetie, I dropped him off this morning for football practice." I hung up and said to Puck, "Weren't you at football practice?"

"No. Coach texted us like, fifteen minutes before saying there wasn't a practice. I went back to bed." He replied, the others nodded.

I pocketed my phone before taking off to the locker room. I swung open the door and heard, "Santana! You can't go in there!"

"YES I CAN!" I screamed back before the door shut. I can face to face with the second body. There was all 6 feet of Finn, covered in blood. He hung from the ceiling, the rope around his neck, like he tried to kill himself but then a knife sliced into him and let the blood drip. There was a giant pool at his feet which dripped off the bench and onto the floor. His eyes were open, staring like they were accusing someone in the room. I was the only one in the room, the eyes seemed to rip me to pieces with their judgment and hate.

I backed against the wall, my eyes on the body. This time, I screamed. Everyone came rushing into the change room and stopped at the same sight that captivated my eyes.

"Finn…" Mr. Schue was the last one in the room, he stared at the body and took out his phone. "Hello? 911? I'm calling to report a body…"

"So it's not an isolated killing…" Puck said, I could see the anger and fear rising in his eyes. He and Finn were best friends; I could almost feel the betrayal and hate vibes coming from him. "I'm going to kill this bastard."

"Not if it kills you first." Rachel said, clutching at his arm.

The police came, took our stories again, looked at the body again and said that they would get back to us. We sat in the choir room before I finally got up.

"I'm going to Dalton. McKinley isn't safe right now."

"Can we all go?" Rachel asked, "I think being around the warblers will be nicer…"

"We can't stay at Dalton forever." Mr. Schue said, "What about when we go home?"

"We can go home in pairs. Brit and I, Puck and Rachel, Sam and Mercedes, Artie and Matt…" I rattled off all the pairs and they each nodded. "It'll help us stay, safe. They wouldn't kill two at once would they?"

"We don't know what they would do." I said, "They are crazy. I mean, do they even have a reason for going after us? What has Finn or Quinn ever done to anyone? Hm…? The most Quinn did was have a baby. The most Finn did was be an amazing football player. That's their crimes. And now they are paying so horribly its insane."

"Why don't we all just stay at someone's house?" Tina said, "All together. We'll look out for each other. After awhile, maybe this person will go away. Get bored."

"It's worth a try." I said, already texting my mom. "Who's house?" They looked at me, since my house was the biggest but then remembered that Quinn was murdered there.

"How about Puck's?" I suggested, "He has a big house, big enough to fit all of us."

"Let's go." Puck said, ushering us all out of there. Mr. Schue nodded and said,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

Brittany drove me home before going to Pucks to pick up some clothes. Lying on my bed, was another box, this time it was blue with a red ribbon on it. I told Brittany to go and fetch some clothes while I grabbed the box and locked myself in the washroom.

I carefully undid the bow and unwrapped the box. Inside was a piece of Finn's jersey and a handwritten note.

"_He never deserved to be the quarter back. It should've always been Sam. Finn's an idiot." Well now he's gone. Wish you had been nicer?_

My blood ran cold. I remembering saying that to someone, must've been Brittany or something, in the beginning of the year. The note was right. I wish I had been nicer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I own: The story plot**

**I don't own: Glee**

* * *

><p>We all slept at Puck's house except for Mr. Schue, he promised to call us or text us in the morning, first thing so that we new he and Miss Pillsbury were okay. We sighed with relief when we received his call in the morning. Everyone was in check, no one had been murdered over the night. We headed into the kitchen and ate breakfast, then carefully got ready in separate rooms.<p>

"San?" Brittany asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yeah babe?" I said, tugging my skinny jeans on. Kurt said that they made my booty look amazing, and who was I to deny the school a little show?

"Why do you think someone killed Quinn or Finn? Was it because Quinn had a baby and Finn was the quarterback? Jealous, much?" She giggled when she said, 'Jealous, much'. It was a phrase I taught her.

"I'm not sure, I don't think that's the reason though. There are some, sick people in this world, sweetness. That's why I am always so carefully with you when we go out. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh. After school can we go visit little Beth? I haven't seen her in awhile and its always good to have the B's stick together." She said with finality in her voice. I laughed and said,

"Of course." I opened the door and headed towards Mikes' and Tinas'. Tina was an expert at braiding peoples' hair and I wanted a fishtail. I opened their door and they were hanging from the ceiling, two knifes sticking out of them. Their eyes were open and accusing. They were still holding hands as the blood ran down their faces and their bodies. There was a pool of it underneath them. This was recent. Couldn't have been more than 10 minutes ago. I shivered, the thought of the murderer creeping around the house while no one knew. I screamed.

Everyone came running to the room and saw the site that haunted my eyes.

"No. NO. NO!" Puck screamed, smashing his fist into a wall, "The point of staying here was that no one would get hurt!"

"It's… it's following us." Brittany said, looking terrified. I held her in my arms and took her out of the room. So far, I've been the first one to find these bodies, and it's getting on my nerves. I wanted to fucking punch someone for this. Why would they kill Mike and Tina? They were the most, innocent people besides Brittany. Seriously, they refused to kill a spider once when we were all terrified. It was a giant spider.

'… At least they died together?' I thought meekly, wondering what fate had planned for us. I kissed the top of her head as she sobbed into my arms.

* * *

><p>"You kids are extremely unlucky." The police said to us, as they checked out the crime scene.<p>

"Have you figured anything out?" I asked them, pointedly. Everyone looked up and nodded.

"We are working on it, missy." He guffed as he turned away.

I wanted to slap that damn officer. He's probably done nothing except sit in his cop car and eat donuts while we live in a modern horror film. I saw him take the coffee from Mrs. Puckerman and I did all I could to not slap it out of his hand or throw it in his face.

I turned back to Brittany who was cowering in Kurt and Blaine's arms. I took her from them and gave them a weak smile. The patted my shoulder, knowing no one but Brittany could hug me.

They told us to go home, again we went in pairs, no one wanting to be by themselves. Our brains would drive us nuts with the silence. Brittany and I turned on the radio, but that only helped a little. We tried making small talk but after the murder was so close to you, knowing that it could hurt you and you would be defenseless, left us in utter shock. For all we know, it could've been one of us murdered and not Tina and Mike.

I prayed there wasn't a box in my mailbox, but life wasn't playing my cards right. Of course, there was a box, this time with red wrapping paper and red ribbon. I took it and stuffed it into my bag, hoping Brit wouldn't notice but she did.

"You got a present." She said, "What is it?"

"Oh I don't want to open it now. Wait till I'm in a better mood." I said as we entered the house. "Do you still want to go see Beth?"

"Yes. I told you, us B's got to stick together."

"Alright." I said, we went upstairs and I quickly ran into my closet grabbing some clothes, Brittany helped herself and when her back was turned I took out the box and undid the ribbon and wrapping paper. Inside was a piece of Mike and Tina's clothes, as expected and a note.

"_I've always hated Tina. And Mike should stop trying being the center of attention, pretending he can't sing and all. God I hate them both." Glad they're out of you life? _

I quickly closed it and shoved it under my bed. I hated how this person was quoting something bad I said about everyone's who's died so far. How did this person know? The only one I've said these things to is either Brittany or Quinn. Quinn's dead and Brittany's too simple minded for this.

We walked downstairs and saw my mom nursing Beth. Jeff was there, sitting at the table playing with one her toys.

"When did you come?" I asked him as Brittany took Beth from my mom.

"Just a few minutes ago. School was getting too much. Everyone was trying to be supportive, they all wore some purple but… Sebastian's at his house. He couldn't bare it either." He paused, "How are you doing? I heard three more glee kids got killed? Finn, Tina and Mike?"

"Yeah. I'm… we're dealing. The murderer, he was in the house when we all were. He-it killed them right under our noses. What if it's someone else next time?" I sideways glanced at Brittany and he caught my drift. He shook his head,

"We all know you wouldn't let something like that happen to her. She's too precious to you. Too important. You'd give your life before she could even get a scratch on her body." His eyes fell.

"Just like you would do for Quinn." I said to him.

"Like I should've."

"You did everything you could. There wasn't anything you could've done to stop it. It. Just. Happened."

I wrapped my arms around Brittany who was bouncing Beth up and down and giggling with her. I liked this feeling of safety and I was going to enjoy it until it faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be loved! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stayed up all night, thinking about who this killer could be. My mind went in circles, going back and forth from one person to the other. I thought of everyone I had quote unquote bullied. But none of them would be this smart, and none of them would have cause to kill us. We were at the bottom of the pyramid, we were the lowest of the low. You wouldn't gain anything except a mug shot from killing us.

When we arrived at school the next day, everyone was somber. There were no slushies, no one being pushed into a locker, no acts of violence or anything against us. People passed us with their heads down.

I walked into Glee club with Brittany's hand in mine. I went to the trophy cabinet that Sue had gotten installed over the summer. I quickly picked the lock and put in a picture of Quinn, Finn, Tina and Mike. Underneath it, there were little things about them that I had gotten the glee kids to write.

I closed the cabinet and walked to my seat.

"Alright. There hasn't been much singing yet… and I think it would be good to get some music under our skin. Take us to a happier place, for now…" Mr. Schue said, as he rubbed his eyes. He was taking this as hard as we were. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Schue? Can I sing a song?" He nodded. I walked up to the front.

"We all lost a lot of friends this week. I feel like we are losing part of our family. I want to dedicate this song to Quinn. I miss you, sis. I wish you…well." I stuttered out. I didn't want to break down and cry before the song so I cued the music.

"When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach so

She ran away in her sleep

and dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

and the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

and dreams of

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise…"

Just as I was about to start on the next verses, we heard a crash. It sounded like someone had fallen down the stairs. There were a few screams and then silence. The music stopped. There was pin drop silence. I took Brittany's hand and we all ran to the staircase.

There, hanging from the ceiling (god knows how they did that) was Artie. His wheelchair was crumpled on the ground underneath him and there was already a pool of blood forming on the floor.

"ARTIE!" Brit screamed. She took a step forward but I stopped her. I didn't want her to go anywhere near the body.

Rachel took a tentive step forward and she slipped. Puck leaned out to grab her but she went flying down the stairs. We watched her body hit every step until we heard a deafening crack of her bones crunching against the ground. I hugged Brittany to myself, not wanting her to witness Rachel's death.

"I'm coming Rachel!" Puck tried to charge down the stairs but Sam held him back. We all took slow steps away from the edge of the stairs.

"Let me go!" Puck tried to wrestle out of Sam's grip but Sam held him against the wall. We heard her screams and I could hear the blood spattering against the wall.

Then, there was silence.

When we looked over the edge and we saw Rachel's body lying on the ground.

"Let's go the back way around." Schuester said. We ran out the doors and then back into the building on the main floor. We made our way to the bodies.

Rachel hadn't been hung up, it wasn't the usual display. She had stab marks all over her body and her throat was cut. Some of her hair had been pulled out, there were bald spots on her scalp.

"My Rachel. My Rachel!" He screamed as he covered himself over the body. "Rachel please, please wake up." The tears were streaming from his eyes and he was crumpled next to her body. "Please Rachel. Please. Don't leave me. RACHEL!"

"Rach…" I said, kneeling beside her. I watched my tears fall onto the ground while Puck whimpered and whined.

Sam kneeled beside Puck, trying to comfort him but he refused to move until the ambulance came and removed the bodies.

"No. NO I'm not leaving my Berry!" He yelled when the paramedics tried to push him away from the body. The sighed and let him go into the ambulance. "I'll call the Berry's." He said, "They'd want to hear this news from me."

"Puck." I said, before they closed the doors. He looked at me, eyes filled with remorse and brokenness. "She'll never leave you. 10 bucks says that she's right beside you as an angel talking about Barbra and Broadway." He nodded and looked back at the sheet that covered her face.

"I just wish she'd come back so I could hear her voice."

When I returned home, as expected there were two boxes and two notes.

I opened the one with Artie's favourite colours. Inside, was the fabric and note.

"_So if you can't move your legs, why don't they just chop them off? OH right because they want you to fell normal even though you'll never walk again." Tutut Santana. That's awfully mean. But seeing that he will be an angel, he can just fly around. The same couldn't be said for you. _

I stuffed the box under my bed, closing my eyes so that the tears couldn't fall. I slowly opened Rachels, dreading every second.

"_No body likes you, Man-hands. So go back to your dwarf planet and stay there." Now she'll stay in heaven, are you happy now? _

There wasn't any fabric, since the ambulance took her body away. But there was an envelope.

_Dear Santana, _

_Your making this game very easy. You basically led Rachel to her death when she 'tripped' on the oil. Pity it wasn't Brittany, I was really hoping she'd be the one to go over the edge. _

_Either way, I hope your having fun… because I am. _

The phone rang, startling me. I picked it up, on the other end was Kurt, sobbing.

"Sam…" he chocked, "He committed suicide."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy :) There are about, two or three more chapters left until the end! **

* * *

><p>"No." I screamed into the phone, "NO! He couldn't have! Why the hell would he commit suicide? He wasn't that close to Rachel or Artie?"<p>

"I guess he didn't want to be killed, like the rest of us. Probably thought he was next." That sent a shiver down my spine.

"Where are you?" I asked, not wanting to be alone. I grabbed my keys, so that I could pick up Brit too.

"At Quinn's house with Jeff. We stopped there and then we got the call." He said.

"Stay there. I'm coming with Brit." I said, hanging up the phone and walking down to the front door. Just as I opened it I saw a package and I picked it up, closing the door and opening it.

_He made this very easy to kill him. Did half of it himself. _

"_Oh trouty mouth, I missed your big guppy mouth. I hope that when I have a baby with my Brit-brit, that you can shine his or her head so that she'd always sparkle." Remember, how much he cried after that? Well, now if somehow have a baby, he wont be around to shine it, now will he? _

I ran upstairs and stuffed it under the bed and ran back down stairs. I locked the door and got into the car. I quickly drove to Brittany's house and literally picked her up and put her into the car. I refused to tell her what was wrong until we got to Quinn's.

I sped back to Quinn's house, picked her up and brought her inside. Kurt, Blaine and Jeff were all huddled together along with Beth who was being passed along, comforting them all.

"Hi…" I said, holding her hand as we went into the room. They all looked up.

"Did you tell her?" Kurt asked, nudging his head towards Brittany. I shook my head.

"Boo," he said, "Come sit." Brittany gave me a confused look as I saw her sit on Kurt's lap and wrap her arms around Kurt's neck. He lightly kissed her forehead and whispered in her head the news, in a soft, comforting voice.

I leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold. She cried into Kurt's chest, he held her tightly, whispering comforting words into her ear to calm her down.

"Sammy…" She wailed, "My Sammy!" She and Sam were close; both of them were naïve, which made it easy to feel connected.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked, looking around. Kurt nodded to upstairs and I went.

I knocked on his door before just entering. He was lying on the bed, with his guitar on his chest. His eyes were closed and for a second I thought he was dead. I ran to him and shook him awake.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I screamed at him. He opened his eyes and held onto my shoulders.

"Santana," He said, "Calm down. I'm fine." I closed my eyes and collapsed into him. He held me tightly, like he used to when ever Quinn and I got scared by a scary movie he'd make us watch.

"Oh I thought… I thought… Sam… he died…" I stuttered out, "I can't take it, Seb. I really can't. Brits downstairs with Kurt and I feel so… what if she's next? What if I'm next?"

"You won't be. You'd fight off the attacker before they got within three feet of Brit and you wouldn't let the murderer touch you." I shuddered, thinking about the party and how close I'd been from getting murdered. I didn't tell Sebastian, I knew he would worry.

"Santana?" Kurt and Brit appeared at the door. I saw Brittany's eyes narrow for a second, an emotion passing through before it quickly vanished. "The police are here… they want to talk to us all." We slowly got up and walked down. The officers looked at us before we headed into the kitchen.

"So were you all here at 7:48?" The officer asked as we sat down.

"No. Only Blaine, Jeff, Sebastian and I were here." Kurt nodded to me.

"I was at home."

"So was I." Brittany said right after.

"Is there anyway we can prove this?"

"Well, Kurt called Santana at 8 o'clock, and she arrived here at 8:15. It takes at least 7 minutes to get from here house to Brit's house to pick her up. If she was at Sam's house, she would've arrived here later, at least at 8:45," Blaine said, looking at the officer, "You could time it yourself if you want to double check." I looked at the officer and nodded.

"How close were you with the deceases?"

"He was just another classmate for me." I replied, I didn't know Sam that well, I didn't bother to get to know him when he transferred.

"He and I were friends, we hung out a few times but that's about it." Kurt replied, Blaine nodded, "Same with me."

"Sam and I were close. He told me everything. I used to go over to his house and babysit his little siblings with him," Brittany said, "He was like my brother." The police guy nodded, and wrote something down.

"I only knew Sam through Quinn, and then we barely talked. Maybe a conversation or two." Jeff said.

He reached into his pocket and unfolded a note, "Will someone read this out loud?" I nodded and he pushed it towards me, "No one touch it."

I nodded and read it out loud, "Dear Family and Friends, I am leaving this earth and entering a new adventure. Just like in Avatar, when he went to the new world. So, don't be sad, I don't want to be brutal murdered like the rest. I'd rather do it myself. Bye guys, I love you." I shook my head, "This wasn't a suicide."

"What?" The officer said, "What do you mean its not a suicide?"

"Sam, Sam would never talk like this. I didn't know him well, but I know. He wouldn't. He'd have a lot more, quotes from movies and he's a total dork. The paper would be wet from crying…"

"He would never leave Stevie and Stacy," Brittany interrupted, "He told me so himself. He'd rather hang himself then leave them," She looked at me worried. I reached out my hand and squeezed hers, "Santana's right. This isn't even his writing. He has more loopy writing, kind of like a girls but more boyish."

"You haven't said anything," The officer nodded towards Sebastian. "Were you close? Can you back anything anyone's saying up?"

"I barely knew Sam. May have met him at a party, but I attend Dalton, in Westerville. I was here when he supposedly hung himself or got murdered." Sebastian said, "I'm sorry but I don't know anything."

He nodded, "Alright, well. We will be checking in later this week with you. There are a lot of McKinley murders lately."

We all nodded and I showed him out, "Have you figured anything out? And suspects?"

He shook his head, "This killer knows what he's doing. There are no prints, or tracks or anything. If there was more information, maybe we'd be closer." I looked down, thinking about the boxes under my bed. I nodded to him before closing the door.

* * *

><p>We all slept at The Fabray's. Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Brittany slept downstairs, but I crept upstairs to sleep in Sebastian's room, like I was little and I needed someone to protect me. I love Brittany, I do, but now I felt weak and I couldn't protect her. Kurt had his arms firmly wrapped around her, with Blaine on the other side. I needed someone strong, just for a few minutes, if that.<p>

"Sebastian… move over." I said, shoving him. He groaned, before moving over. I shimmed inside the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I felt safe.

He kissed the back of the head, before moving closer. Our bodies were pressed against each other. I flipped over and buried my face into his shoulder. I started to cry quietly.

"San, san what's wrong?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my face, "San don't cry."

"Seb, I'm worried."

"Same reasons?"

"Yes."

"I told you, you'll be able to protect her. You are the strongest person I know, to deal with everything about you being a lesbian, at the bottom of the food chain. You are perfect."

"But what if, what if, I fail. What if she gets hurt? What if I don't get there in time? Seb, I need… sometimes I wish she could be strong, because I don't know if… I don't know how long I can be the 'knight in shining armor'."

"Don't you say that." He chided, "Don't you dare. You're not giving up because of some physco killer. You are strong, Santana. You are Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray's best friend, Aunt to Beth Lopez, girlfriend and one day loving wife to Brittany S. Pierce and one of my, Sebastian Fabray's friends." He said, hugging me closer.

I kept sobbing, but his words lifted something in me. I was going to get through this and I was going to keep Brittany by my side, not matter what the cost was.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I realized that I had slept the whole night in Sebastian's room. I crawled out of the bed, but Sebastian's strong hand pulled me right back and flipped me over.<p>

"Why are you leaving?" he asked sleepily.

"Because I need to see Brit." I said, whispering. He pulled me forward, before crashing his lips against mine. I didn't move for a few seconds, not fully processing but when I did, I jumped out of the bed.

"SEBASTIAN!" I growled at him. His eyes were wide and he was looking shock.

"Oh my god. Santana. I am so sorry. Oh my god. Santana. Please. Please I don't … I don't know what I just did…" He rambled. I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a textbook and threw it at him. I ran downstairs to see that they were all sleeping. Brittany was in the kitchen, humming as she was cooking.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled, but I could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Didn't sleep well?" I asked, as I continued to kiss.

"No because you weren't there." She replied, putting an egg into the pan, with the shell. I carefully picked it out, and cracked it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was wondering around the house all night… I couldn't sleep either." I lied. I couldn't believe I lied to her. I should've told her, but I didn't want to have to deal with a jealous Brittany.

Brittany jealous is scary. She gets all-calm, but has this killer stare. You can never figure out what she's thinking. I remember the one time I was joking around with Rachel and Brit gave her the cold shoulder _for weeks. _

I flipped the pan over, creating a perfect omelet. I made another one and set her to wake up Blaine, Jeff and Kurt. They walked into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes.

I got out the plates and made some more breakfast, setting every plate in front of one of them. "Here." I said, giving them the eggs. "Everyone good?" They all nodded and I sat on a chair, pulled Brittany onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her again, while she ate. I didn't feel like eating so I let her finish my egg too.

"That was good." She said, kissing me, her mouth tasting like eggs, "You should make breakfast more often, I love your eggs." She giggled again. I smiled at her,

"Anything for you." Jeff cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"I'm going to head back to Dalton," he said, "Thanks for breakfast, Santana. Stay strong guys." He nodded to us before literally, running out the door.

"He's still broken up over Quinn," Kurt said, "They really were in love." He sighed.

"I know," I said, kissing Brit's neck again, "They are perfect for each other."

"Like you and me." Brit said.

"Exactly, like you and me."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine went home, Brittany came over to my house. We sat, cuddling on the couch, watching whatever was on TV.<p>

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said, getting up quickly, "I'll be right back." I kissed her before I left. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled. I quickly went into the bathroom and when I exited, I called,

"Brit? Brit who was at the door?" I went to the front door, just to find it open with a piece of paper and a knife tacking it to the door. I pulled it down and read it,

_If you want to see your friends, or Brittany ever again, come here at 12pm. _

_If you don't come alone, they will all die. Don't underestimate us. We will not flinch. _

My blood drained. They had Brittany. They had my life in their hands and they were going to kill her.

"Santana? Santana are you okay?" Sebastian was standing in front of me. "What the fuck?" He saw the knife sticking out of the door.

"They have Brit. They have my Brit-brit." I said, before crumpling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Excited? They have Brittany! Will she live? Will she die? What will happen to the others that have been taken? Will they live? Will they die? I don't know! But you'll find out tomorrow ;)<strong>

**Reviews, anyone? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. One more to go! I own the story plot. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I read the note again, and again. Sebastian brought me inside and tried to read the paper but I wouldn't let him. I sat at the counter while he sat across from me, waiting for me to stay something. But I didn't.<p>

_If you want to see your friends, or Brittany ever again, come here at 12pm. _

_If you don't come alone, they will all die. Don't underestimate us. We will not flinch. _

Right underneath it was the address. I glanced at the clock; it was a fifteen-minute drive away from my house, in a deserted part of town. The clock said, 11:40. I ran downstairs, grabbing a sweater on the way. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a retractable knife. I slide it into my sweater pocket, making sure it didn't stick out. Sebastian had fallen asleep at the table, but just as I was about to go into the garage, Sebastian stepped in.

"Where are you going, Lopez?" He asked, sounding tired.

"For a drive." I clipped.

"Care for some company."

"You're tired." I said, looking at his swollen red eyes, "Go sleep, I'll be back before you know it."

"Lopez, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, with Brittany gone and everyone else too? Let me come with you?" He'd called them all when I told him Brit was gone and none of them answered. He pieced it together that they were gone too. "We should call the police!"

"No! THEY DO NOTHING. LESS THAN NOTHING!" I said, rudely, "I need some time alone. Please, Sebastian just… just go up and sleep."

He looked at me, concerned, "Lopez, I don't want you going out ALONE! I'm coming with you." He grabbed my arm, but I shook him off angrily and said,

"NO! Leave. Me. ALONE!" I took the keys from bench and ran to my car. I looked at the clock as the car started up and it said, 11:50. I couldn't be late. I needed to save them. I was the only one that hadn't been killed or hurt.

I sped to the part of town that address said. I got to the building, it was an abandoned warehouse. I took a deep breath and felt the knife in my pocket. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to prepare myself for the worst possible scenario. I opened my eyes and got out of the car, making my way to the door. I knocked three times, as per the instructions. The door slide open and I stepped into darkness.

The door slammed shut and I jumped in fright. I quickly calmed my nerves; I didn't want them to see I was scared. I was Santana Lopez I wasn't scared of anything. The golden light flicked on and I saw Shane and Amizo standing in the middle of the room, knives in hand. My mouth fell and I saw Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes hanging from the ceiling. Their hands were tied to the rope and it was attached to the ceiling beams. They were at least two, two and half feet off the ground. Their faces were scared, cut and bruises all over their bodies. They had duct tape on their mouths. Their legs were tied together.

I saw Shane stroking a knife, he twirled it around so it reflected off the light and shone it on their faces, making them flinch.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled at them, taking a step forward.

"Na, nah, nah…" Amizo said, taking a step towards Brittany and stroked her face. She flinched. "I wouldn't come forward if I were you, and I wouldn't try any tricks either." Shane smirked at me.

"Why are you doing this? Killing people? For what, a new sport you can suck at?" I snarled at him. They both laughed menacingly and Shane replied,

"Oh no. We have a reason. Many in fact. You," He pointed his knife at me while taking a few steps forward, "Make our lives a living hell."

"ME? You threw a slushie at me everyday! And the whole glee club and tormented-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me, "And let me continue." I clenched my jaw.

"You made Mercedes and I break up." He walked to her and touched her face lightly. She looked like she wanted to kill him right there and then. "You also got my scholarship to Ohio University revoked and gave it to Sam."

"You were bad for her! You were a bad boyfriend. I was being a friend to her. And you cheated off of Rachel, trying to cover it up by threatening her! You deserved that. And Sam is the best player on the football team and basketball team. I just nudged them in the _right_ direction." I yelled at him.

"Bad idea, Satan." Amizo raised his knife against Brittany's skin and she shut her eyes.

"WAIT." I slightly begged, "Don't. I won't say anything else."

"Good girl. You learn fast." He said, something sparking in his eyes.

"Continuing with the story," Shane said, "You also got Figgins to stop the slushie facial which was the best part of MY day. You got Hummel back," he nodded to Kurt, "And I couldn't slushie him! It was like you were taunting me or something. But now…" Amizo passed him a cup. Kurt looked shocked as he took the cup and went towards him. He threw the slushie at Kurt, which must've burned because of all the cuts and it went straight into his eyes.

"HMH! HMH! AHHAHHHHHH!" He tried to scream through his tape. Blaine freaked out and started twisting and turning, trying to break out. He thrashed around, his voice muffled through the tape.

"Blainers," Shane cooed, "Stop it. This shouldn't bother you. You shouldn't be in love with Kurt. It's wrong. So, I'm going to help you learn your lesson." He whipped the knife over Blaine's head, cutting the rope and letting him fall to the ground. It was a two and a half feet fall. When he landed, there was a CRUNCH, and he didn't move. I stared at the limp body, begging that he would move or something but he stayed still.

"One less fairy in this world." They both laughed. Brittany shut her eyes and kept them close. Mercedes started mumbling through her tape and Shane went back up to her.

"Mercedes, say we'll be together for ever, and you can get out of here. Just say it." He said, stroking her face. He took away half of the duct tape to hear her answer.

"Never!" She said, weakly. I realized they must've been starving them as well.

"Wrong answer." He cut her rope and she fell to the ground, hitting the with a THUD. He grabbed the end of the rope and dragged her away, nodding to Amizo.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed, trying to go after her. Amizo pushed me back, scraping my arm with the knife.

"No. They all deserve to die. Now, do you want to hear my reasons?" He asked.

"NO!" I said. He pushed me into a wall and pressed himself up against me.

"Well, you'll hear it anyways." He ran his knife up and down my skin, but he didn't press it down. "Those fairy's turned my best friend into one too. And then he left because of what would people would think of him. I lost him because of those two and you. You spent the most time with him, 'HELPING HIM' through it. If you ask me, you sprinkled your fairy dust on him." He pointed to crying Kurt and crumbled Blaine. He spat at me, "You are nothing but a bitch who deserves to be tortured. You love girls. You aren't supposed, and they shouldn't love boys. So now, everyone's being punished."

"THEY. DID. NOTHING!" I screamed in his face as I pushed him off of me with all the force I had. He jabbed me with the knife, in the side.

"AH!" I clutched my side, to stop the blood from coming out. "You bastard!" I took out the knife and ran at him. He nimbly ran out of the way and I had to chase him around, every time he passed Kurt or Brittany he scratched them.

"STOP IT!" I jumped on top of him and jabbed his shoulder. He fell to the ground, screaming. I was about to stab him again but then,

"SANTANA!" Sebastian's voice rang through out the warehouse. I looked up and he was standing there with a gun, pointing forward. "Get up." He nodded to Amizo and me. I stepped aside and he kept his eye on the target, Amizo.

"Let. Them. Down." Amizo nodded, "Fine." I ran towards Kurt but Amizo already cut his rope and he fell face first onto the floor. I helped him up. Kurt limped towards Blaine and weakly picked up his limp body. They made their way to the door and stood behind Sebastian.

"FINE! LEAVE!" Amizo screamed.

"What about Brittany? And Mercedes?" I said to him. Amizo gave a creepy smile before there was a bang.

"Mercedes is gone. Dead. Burning in hell."

We whipped around to see Sebastian, knocked out, the door closed, Kurt, and Blaine gone. But the most frightening sight of all, Shane pointing the gun at Brittany.

"Stop. Please." I begged, "Please just hurt me, and don't hurt her."

"We are. By watching her die." He said, aiming the gun.

_And then, a bullet left the gun._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Was it what you expected? Please leave behind a comment/review whether you liked it or not! If you hated it, please give the feedback, I'd love to know so in future I can have better judgement. :) Hearts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I'm so, so, so, sorry for making everyone wait so long! I've been so busy and had no time to do anything at all. Exams are coming up and I'm really stressed so instead of making you guys wait for another month or two, I wrote out the ending now. I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm sorry if it sucks, it was rushed! **

**I own: The story plot. Nothing more.**

* * *

><p>I jumped, I wasn't going to let anything happen to Brittany. Too many people had been hurt already by my foolish choices and actions. Brittany wasn't going to suffer the consequences. The bullet hit me close to the heart and I crumbled on the ground. My eyes closed.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in a room filled with light. I put my hand up to shield the light from my eyes. I slowly got up, I looked down. I saw a tear in my clothes, where the bullet went through, but I wasn't bleeding and it didn't hurt. There was just a hole. When I looked up, there were people standing around me in a circle. I gasped. Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes were all standing there. I chocked back my tears and held my breath. I turned to Puck and said,<p>

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes before you entered the warehouse." He said, but he was grinning and holding Rachel's hand who was beaming.

They were in a semi circle around me, but they didn't seem angry or upset at me.

"We've been watching over you Santana," Rachel said, gently, "None of us are angry. There's not point. It can't reverse what was done. This happened and unfortunately we died for stupid reasons."

"Don't blame yourself," Quinn walked into the circle, her eyes as bright as every and her bounce in her step as bouncy-ish as ever. I fell to my knees and cried at the site of her. She was dress in all white, she looked like an angel. Her voice made me tremble. "We don't hate you, we've been looking out for you. It's time for those bastards to get what they deserve. Amizo threw the gun to wear you were, pick it up and shoot his leg along with Shane's. That will stop them and they won't get away. The police is almost there."

"Quinn…" I said, reaching for her. She gave me her hand, it was as cold as ice, "Quinn…"

"Be there for my baby," She said, kissing my cheek, "I love you, San. It's not your time or Brit's to come join us just yet." Then she started fading away, along with the others. I cried out but they kept going until I was left alone. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once again.

* * *

><p>I woke, my head was against the cold concret and my left side was aching. I saw the gun, exactly where Quinn said it would be. I grabbed it, slowly getting up. I saw them packing the bags, Brittany was still tied up with a note attached to her. I growled and they looked at me.<p>

"You're going down." I said, before shooting Amizo, followed by Shane.

The police burst in, I threw the gun back into the warehouse and held my arms up as they got the paramedics to both of us. They arrested Shane and Amizo. Sebastian was rubbing his head and he came running to both of us.

"Thank god," He breathed, "But I have some news… Puck…"

"He's with Rachel," I said, gently to Brittany. Her eyes filled with tears, and she said,

"At least his happy."

Words, rumors, everything had spread about what happened to Glee club throughout the school. Brit and I ignored it. Sue got us onto the Cheerio's so that now we were part of a new family. Mr. Schue kept the glee club going, but we didn't rejoin the previous year. It wouldn't be the same.

Brittany and I convinced Figgins to let us make a memorial for everyone who had died. We took over the cabinet in the glee club that was used to Coach Sue's trophies and we set up pictures, with a little caption about each Glee member who died. We placed Quinn's at the top, along with Rachel and Puck's beside each others of course. Tina and Mike were beside each other, Artie, Sam and Mercedes were on the third row. Kurt and Blaine were on the fourth, beside one another of course.

Every few days we go in there and place an artificial flower beside each frame, Mr. Schue said he'll continue to do it even after we graduate. Every year, Figgins promised to remind the students of what happened, so no one ever forgets the torment and the torture.

We loved them all. We miss them all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Bad or Good? :) <strong>

**Thank you for everyone who read it, favourited or story alerted it! That really means a lot to me! :) I'm starting a new puckleberry story, which probably won't have long gaps in between chapters because I already have a few planned out, so if you like Puckleberry, GO GO GO!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! **

**HEARTS!**


End file.
